Starchild
Starchild (in italiano "bambino delle stelle") è il nome assegnato ad un teschio scoperto intorno al 1930 da una giovane messicana in una miniera abbandonata. Il cranio apparteneva ad uno scheletro sepolto all'interno di un tunnel, sembra accanto ai resti di una donna matura . Ray e Melanie Young, i proprietari del teschio, nel 1999 hanno fondato un'associazione non a scopo di lucro denominata The Starchild Project. Ritrovamento Il teschio di Starchild (Starchild skull) entrò in possesso di Ray e Melanie YoungPye, Lloyd 'Starchild Project' di El Paso (Texas); in seguito lo avrebbero affidato allo scienziato e scrittore Lloyd Pye nel febbraio 1999. . Secondo Pye, il teschio sarebbe stato rinvenuto intorno al 1930 da una ragazzina di circa 13-15 anni in Messico, nel tunnel di una miniera a circa 160 km a sud-ovest da Chihuahua. Il teschio sarebbe stato sepolto di fianco a un normale scheletro umano coricato sulla schiena, supino , probabilmente appertenuto a una donna amerinda morta approssimativamente all’età di 20-30 anni. Caratteristiche Il teschio è stato sottoposto alla datazione con il carbonio-14 (grazie al quale si è stabilita la sua età di 900 anni), analisi a raggi X, al microscopio elettronico a scansione e TAC. L’analisi ha confermato che il teschio è composto da idrossiapatite di calcio, ossia il materiale del quale è composto il normale osso umano . In base alle analisi effettuate sulla mascella destra superiore, pare che il cranio fosse appartenuto a un bambino di età compresa tra i 4 e i 5 anni ; tuttavia il volume cerebrale ammonta a 1600 cm³, ovvero a 200 cm³ in più rispetto alla media di un cervello umano adulto e 400 cm³ in più di un adulto con un cranio della stessa grandezza- il bambino venuto dalle stelle>. Il teschio presenta diverse evidenti anomalie: * l'area parietale sporge da entrambi i lati delle orbite senza alcuna traccia di tempie normali; * le cavità oculari sono troppo poco profonde rispetto alla norma; * le orbite sono ovali e completamente cave; * i canali del nervo ottico sono deviati in basso ed in dentro in modo da rendere molto inverosimile la mobilità del normale bulbo oculareGli esseri di Chihuahua>; * l’attaccatura del collo è in posizione anomala; * i paranasali seni paranasali frontali sono assenti e la superficie è regolare dalle arcate sopraccigliari fino all'inizio del setto nasale. Tali caratteristiche indicano che il bambino era affetto da defomazioni congenite del cranio. Secondo Steven Novella, il bambino soffriva di idrocefalo non curatoSteven Novella, The Starchild Project, febbraio 2006.. Adelina Chow, avvalendosi del parere di medici specializzati, ha concluso che "Starchild" "soffriva di vari difetti umani congeniti" che avevano causato una pronunciata brachicefalia e un'anomalia della sutura frontaleAdelina Chow, The Mystery of the Starchild Skull, 2006.. Sul cranio è stata eseguita un'analisi del DNA al BOLD di Vancouver nel 1999. Tale esame ha mostrato la presenza di cromosomi X e Y, confermando quindi che "Starchild" era un bambino di sesso maschileSteven Novella, The Starchild Project, febbraio 2006.. Un successivo esame del DNA mitocondriale eseguito nel 2003 ai laboratori della Trace Genetics ha indicato che il cranio di "Starchild" e quello trovato insieme ad esso appartenevano a diversi aplogruppi amerindi e quindi la donna il cui cranio era vicino a quello di "Starchild" non poteva esserne la madreTrace Genetics "Report on the DNA analysis from skeletal remains from two skulls". Starchild nella pseudoscienza Sulle caratteristiche inconsuete del cranio sono state fatte anche speculazioni pseudoscientifiche. Lloyd Pye, ravvisando una somiglianza tra la forma del cranio di "Starchild" e quella attribuita agli alieni grigi, sostiene che "Starchild" fosse un ibrido umano-alieno. Pye e chi segue la sua tesi rammentano che l'esame del DNA mitocondriale del 2003 non ha dato informazioni sul padre che quindi, a loro dire, potrebbe essere non umanoPye ha esposto le due idee anche in una puntata della trasmissione televisiva italiana "Mistero" (22 luglio 2009). Tale affermazione manca però di fondamento: ovviamente il fatto che tale esame non dia informazioni sulla paternità non significa che escluda una paternità umana, che è peraltro implicita nel fatto che l'esame del DNA del 1999 ha trovato entrambi i cromosomi, X e Y. Voci correlate * Abduction * Amplificazione del DNA * Disclosure * Genetica * Ibridazione * Optogenica * Ufologia scientifica Note Collegamenti esterni * ANTIKITERA.NET: Finalmente è stato svelato il DNA nucleare dello 'Starchild'... NON E'UMANO ! * Bibliografia su Books.google.it